1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct current light emitting diode module (hereinafter referred as a DC LED module), especially to a DC LED module having bridge rectifying and filtering function.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional DC LED module is often installed with a rectifying and filtering circuit in a housing for converting an AC voltage into a DC voltage so as to supply electric power to a LED load, wherein the rectifying and filtering circuit includes a bridge rectifier and a filtering capacitor. In addition, for being combined with a reflection cup, one surface of the housing is formed with a reflection cup accommodating concave surface.
However, because the installation of the bridge rectifier and the filtering capacitor would cause the depth of the reflection cup accommodating concave surface of the DC LED module to be increased, so a mechanical interference may be generated between a reflection cup having a larger dimension and the reflection cup accommodating concave surface thereby not allowing the reflection cup to be combined with the DC LED module.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, a novel DC LED module shall be invented.